


Throwing Bottles

by StarHelio



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Not a lot though, a small cut, blood tw, cut hand, glass, part of the vampire AU, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio





	Throwing Bottles

He could feel a presence behind him, he was sure of it. Just then he felt a cool gust of air whoosh past him and he whirled around, his face twisted in determination “Keith!” he shouted. “I swear, if you don’t leave me alone, I’ll throw this at you.” He turned back to the mirror and continued applying the cleanser to his face in even little circles when he opened his eyes and saw a roll of toilet paper fly out of the basket on the toilet tank against the wall behind him. “Quiznak Keith, you’re gonna make a mess. Well that’s fine, you can have fun cleaning it up.” Lance sighed as he began to rinse the cleanser off his face. A crash sounded behind him although he tried his best to ignore it. He cupped his hands, washing the cleanser off his face when the water suddenly was turned off. Lance growled in frustration and with his eyes still closed, grabbed the bottle of cleanser and threw it blindly to the left where the faucet had been turned off. The bottle of cleanser crashed against the wall causing Lance to gasp as he hurriedly rinsed the remaining cleanser off his face. He whirled around to look at the bottle of cleanser that had shattered on the floor as his brow furrowed in frustration “Ugh! Keith!” he groaned as he began to walk out of the bathroom, only to have Keith’s face appear floating mere inches from his. “Yeah?” Keith asked nonchalantly as Lance shot back due to the close proximity. “Wow what a mess.” Keith commented as Lance began to grow more upset. “You broke my cleanser, Keith! That costs money, you know!” Keith made a face as he rotated mid air to float on his back. “I didn’t break it” Keith said apathetically. “Who’s the one that threw it at the wall?” he questioned with a smirk. Lance’s mouth dropped open as he began to fumble angrily with his words, grasping for an answer to wipe the smirk off Keith’s face. “Well, I wouldn’t have thrown it at the wall if you weren’t throwing everything around the room!” Lance shouted. “The only one I saw throwing things around the room was you.” Keith said with a shrug as he floated over to the shattered bottle on the floor. “You were the one sneaking up behind me while I was washing my face! You threw toilet paper across the room, you jerk!” Lance said, his voice steadily increasing in volume as he retaliated. “Me?” Keith gasped mockingly “I would never!” he said as he clutched his hand to his chest dramatically. “Keith! Seriously…” Lance began mumbling as he went to clean up the mess, his lips tugged down slightly at the corners at the sight of his favorite cleanser smashed across the tile floor. Keith’s giggling seemed to die down slightly as he caught Lance’s expression as he began to carefully maneuver his fingers to pick up the shards of glass from the floor. Keith’s own smile seemed to fade and tug down to a bit of a frown as he was stung by the smallest pang of guilt, though very shortly. Suddenly Lance drew his hand back with a hiss, blood trickling slowly down his finger where a sharp shard of glass had dug into his finger. He was quick to pop the cut finger into his mouth, much to Keith’s dismay, and began to wince a little in pain. Keith was by his side in an instant, down on a knee with one arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulders, the other gently resting on the wrist of his hurt hand. “Lance, are you alright?” the vampire questioned, beginning to trace tiny circles along the center of Lance’s back, massaging softly between his shoulder blades. Lance removed his finger long enough to speak and Keith tried his hardest not to focus on the dizzying smell, concern for his friend trumping his impulse. “Yeah,” Lance assured with a groan, “I’m fine, just cut my finger is all.” Keith frowned, “Well, you should be careful!” Lance furrowed his brow and turned to look at Keith with a glare. “Well, the bottle only broke because you were annoying me!” It was Keith’s turn to furrow his brow as his nose crinkled, already sucking in a sharp breath to argue before stopping himself, a hand pressed against his brow as he closed his eyes and huffed out a sigh instead. “Fine. You know what? You’re right.” Lance’s foul expression fell, dumbfounded. “What? Really?” he questioned in disbelief. “Yeah,” Keith sighed, his eyes flickering up to meet Lance’s with a much calmer expression. “You go wash your hand, I’ll take care of the mess.” He dismissed Lance with a soft wave of his hand. Lance stared for a minute, his expression blank, if only for a moment before his face broke out in a grin. “What a gentleman!” he teased, causing Keith’s frustrated expression to return somewhat. Keith sighed and snapped, “Don’t ruin it. Now go.” Lance chuckled softly as he stood up and ruffled Keith’s dark locks with his un-injured hand. “Okay grumpy, I’m going.” Lance paused at the doorway and tacked on a “Thanks.” before heading to a different sink to rinse and bandage his cut hand.


End file.
